


Tharja's Manipulation Spell

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin had always dreamed of Virion in... interesting ways. But he never knew if he should tell Virion his true feelings straight to his face, or keep it a secret. What would happen if Virion rejected him? Nothing would be the same, that's for sure. Luckily, Tharja has just the spell to let Robin make those dreams come true while still avoiding rejection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, M/M. Please do not read if you do not enjoy reading about gay interactions and sexual acts. I believe the reader should be comfortable when they read a story so I only wish you would turn away now before you read something you don't want to.
> 
> Also, Non-Con. Non-Con means that there is "no consent", so there is no specified time when one of the characters says they want to have intercourse with the other. Again, if you do not wish to read something with this in it, I would advise you turn away now.
> 
> Otherwise, if you are comfortable with both of these, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. I sincerely hope you enjoy.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, nor the setting or game itself.

“Seaweed.”

Splish, splash.

“Eyedrops.”

Drip, drip-drip, drip.

“Rat tails.”

Ssss, sssss.

“And... that should be all.” 

Tharja’s evil laugh bellowed deep from her throat as she puppeted her hands above the flaming cauldron. The green liquid inside had the consistency of paint, and while the heat emitting from Tharja’s palms kneaded through the cauldron’s hot metal, the 'manipulation stew' bubbled and boiled.

Robin watched in awe as Tharja’s rather intimidating smile spread wider and the tension built profusely. The stew grew hotter, and hotter, and the hotter it got, the more green wisps or flames or magic or whatever they were circulated around them. Robin tried to step back from the liquid jungle but the flames cast almost a vine-y tornado around both him and Tharja, trapping them.

“Tharja! It’s gonna blow!” Robin tried shouting to her, but Tharja couldn’t hear him over her maniacal cackles. She couldn’t stop now, not while she was so close to perfecting this spell…

“Tharja! Tharja, seriously?”

Pop.

Yawwwwn. Tharja’s eyes opened slowly, snapping her back to reality. She was just dreaming. Dream world was so much fun, she pouted in her head. She could be stirring a stew of seaweed and rat tails, but instead she was on the floor, and staring up at a boy with white hair.

She sat up and growled, “why’d you wake me up?”

“Well, I was just checking if you were alright. You know, because of that big explosion.”

“Big explosion?” Tharja gasped. Was she doing something fun in real life? Her eyes surveyed the room and she noticed a cauldron, like the one in her dream, and big fumes of green gas steaming up from the liquid inside. “Strange. I could’ve swore that was a dream.”

“One of the side-effects of using too much dark magic, maybe?” Robin smirked, helping Tharja off the floor.

“At least death didn’t accompany me, as well.” Tharja sighed. She walked closer to the cauldron, every step she took was getting warmer and warmer. A big gust of green smoke slammed into her, causing her to cough. When she recovered, she nonchalantly joked, “Huh. Just the way I like it.”

“So, will this suffice?” Robin interrupted her thoughts.

“As what? Oh, that’s right,” Tharja recalled, “you wanted a manipulation spell.”

Tharja went quiet then, and dug her index finger into the flaming hot stew. Robin’s eyes widened. How did she do that without being severely injured? After dousing her finger, she swiftly scooped up a small dollop of it, and without hesitation licked it off.

“Mmm… tastes like true manipulation.” Tharja smiled and licked her lips. “In order to do the actual trick, you’ll need to have them drink about… this much.”

She reached up on a shelf above the cauldron and held up a container no bigger than a grape.

Robin frowned. “How should I get them to drink... this?”

“I dunno; put it in their tea, pour it on their lunch, force it down their throat. It’s your job to figure that out; not mine.” Tharja shrugged as she filled the container.

~~~

The walk to the barracks made Robin a bit uneasy. He really didn’t know how he would do this, despite being a tactician. The thing is, these kinds of issues didn’t waver with life or death, but something worse: friendship. At least in the end, if it were a battlefield, nobody would be alive to know the mistakes he may have made. Friendship was forever.

Robin didn’t trust in Tharja, she being the slippery eel she is, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she had made a fake stew in order to get him to come back and spend more time with her on free will. He shook the little container, watching the goo slurp and slowly trickle down the sides of the plastic into the rest of its gooey body.

Soon enough, he was at his dreaded destination. Robin gripped the container tight, praying a small prayer that this concoction would really work. Then he stuffed it into his pocket and walked inside the barracks.

And there, sitting at a table alone, was the man he was going to manipulate.

“Ah, Robin! So pleasant to see you here. Please, join me, won’t you?” The cocky, blue-haired prince patted the seat next to him.

“Thanks.” Robin sighed, sitting next to Virion. Was he really going to do this? What if it didn’t work? How would he even be able to persuade Virion into drinking the concoction if he had nothing to put it in? “I noticed you’re playing Solitaire.”

“Seems that way, doesn’t it? You see, as an Archer, I feel it’s required to not only practise piercing the enemy’s heart with a silly arrow, but also to train the brain and get my mind into gear before stepping into the battlefield.”

“So… what are you actually doing?”

“What?”

“You said it seemed like Solitaire. What are you really doing?”

“Playing Solitaire.”

“Oh, I thought… never mind.” Robin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his confidence all bet on this one spell.

“Say… I have a question for you, Robin.” Virion removed his attention from his game and placed it onto Robin. “Have you been well?”

Robin’s heart beat faster. That wasn’t the question he expected… in fact, he really didn’t expect a question at all. “How do you mean?”

Virion tilted his head, his eyes locked on Robin’s and forcing him to look away in embarrassment. “It’s just, you always seem a little uneasy. Not all the time, of course. I only started noticing this after we met together to discuss strategy once. You shift your gaze when I look at you directly, and your face is always some shade of red. Are you doing okay?”

Robin didn’t notice he made such obvious signals. He wasn’t even trying! He quickly sat up straight and looked Virion directly in the eyes. “No, actually. I haven’t been feeling well.”

“Are you sick?”

“Yes. In fact, I have approached Lissa about this and she prescribed me… a-a cup of tea, every week. But, I’ve been so busy that I don’t have the time to sit down, what with the tactics I’m conjuring, the hours I put into my training, and even just keeping up with everyone’s mental and physical health.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Virion patted Robin’s shoulder. He sounded… sincere; that wasn’t sarcasm in Virion’s voice, Robin thought to himself. “I must admit that a cup of tea doesn’t really sound like medication, but that doesn’t concern me now. And since you are not currently busy, allow me to go make you some tea.” Virion stood up.

“A-a-ah, hold on. Let me.” Robin stood up as well. He almost had it in the bag. He already told a convincing story to make tea. All he needed to do was put the stew into Virion’s cup and he was golden.

“Hm. I would, Robin, but alas, you are the one with a sickness. I should be tending to you. Now, please, have a seat.”

Think fast. Think fast. “No, Lissa told me I should get as much exercise as possible. Allow me.” And before Virion could protest, Robin was already out the door.

“Um, alright.” Virion sat back down, awkwardly resuming to his game of Solitaire.

All Robin could think about whilst on his jaunt to go make the glorious beverage was the moment of truth, and what he could do once Virion drank the concoction. Or what he wanted to do, in his wildest, wildest dreams.

After fishing around in his pocket for the stew, he squeezed the container in the palm of his hand. He made it this far and he didn't want to be stopped now.  


Robin later made the tea and slowly opened the container of the stew, of which a green smoke rose from. 

He memorized Tharja’s instructions after he told her what we was going to put the spell in just so he wouldn’t mess this up: Now, pour all of the spell into the cup, but don’t mix. It should dissolve into the liquid. Once the spell has touched liquid - any liquid should be fine - you should be in all control. You should feel a surge of power, but you cannot speak. If you speak, whatever you say, the liquid will do. Don’t worry, it will find a way to do EVERYTHING you say. So you should probably shut up until the person you wish to manipulate has drank the liquid. Then, once they’ve drank it, in order to give an order, because the human brain is much more complicated, you have to start with “Now.” And then, when you’re done with giving the order, you have to say “Got it?” Got it?

Robin had it. And his heart raced as he poured the spell into the cup, and the spell did exactly as Tharja said. Now all he had to do was shut up until Virion drank the tea. Which was easier said than done.

As Robin returned to the barracks, Virion was still there, patiently waiting. He smiled when he saw Robin walk through the door. “Robin, you’ve returned. I’m glad that tea was the remedy for your sickness because now we can enjoy some time together!”

Robin was glad, too. But for a different reason.

They sat back down at the table, Virion removing his cards to make space for the tray. “So, Robin, did that exercise help you feel better?” Virion asked.

Robin’s eyes grew wide. This was the catch.

His mouth was shut tight, and he looked around as if nothing was said. He reached for his cup of tea, the one he KNEW wasn’t the one with the spell, and took a sip, burning his tongue.

“Hm? Robin?”

Uhh… what to do, what to do… Robin pointed to his throat and coughed. Hopefully he got it…

“Your throat is bothering you? Well, you don’t necessarily need to speak, I guess.”

He got it! Robin nodded and put his lips to the cup, sitting in silence.

Please, just drink it… just drink the tea, godsdammit… Robin stared at the untouched cup of tea on the tray, seething. Please…

Virion took the cup from the tray and took a sip, looking out the window. “Wow, it sure is a nice day outside. I wonder…” and he kept talking and talking. Never taking a second to take another sip.

Robin’s anger grew. Just drink the damned thing! Was it so hard?! Listening to Virion’s voice for this long already made Robin horny, and the longer he had to wait for the spell to take ahold of Virion, the more impatient he grew.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He put down his cup suddenly and pushed Virion’s own cup to Virion’s mouth, forcing him to drink it. It was probably hot, Robin considered as he did this, but he was too distracted by the thought of Virion being all his to care. Soon, Virion had drank the whole thing, and then his eyes shifted to a light green - the same green of the spell.

Green flames also seemed to emit from atop Virion’s head, and he stopped struggling with Robin. Did it work? I mean, probably, right? Was this good?

Robin set the cup down and watched Virion as he stayed completely stationary. Robin then froze. What was he going to make him do? How long did the spell last? Would the spell break at something?

“N-Now,” Robin said. Virion lifted his head up and looked straight at Robin. This was so cool! Robin clapped his hands in excitement. “Now, stand up. Got it?” Just a test.

“Yes.” Virion’s voice was monotonous, and to Robin’s happiness, he stood up without hesitation. Awesome! Robin stood up with him.

“Hm… Now, embrace me. Got it?”

“Yes.” Virion wrapped his arms around Robin’s waist. Robin didn’t realise it before, but his hands were glowing with the same flames that came from Virion’s head. That was how he knew he was in control.

“Now, make out with me. Got it?”

“Yes.” And Virion tilted his head, his hand on the back of Robin’s head, pulling Robin’s lips to his own. Their tongues collided, Robin’s hands feeling Virion’s body all the while.

“Mmm… now,” Robin said, his voice muffled, “take off my clothes. Got it?”

Virion pulled away from Robin to start with the other order. “Yes.” Too bad he couldn’t perform two orders at once. Well, maybe Robin could cheat the system. He would just have to check; it may be useful in the future.

Virion’s hands worked at Robin’s cloak, undoing the clicks and buckles. “Now, take my clothes off AND make out with me. Got it?”

“Yes.” Their tongues collided once more, and this time Virion was removing more of Robin’s clothing. Robin slowly picked off Virion’s clothing as well. His theory was true; he could perform two orders at one time.

Robin felt that was enough clothing off, the whole top half of his and Virion’s body naked. “Now,” Robin hesitated this time, but figured it was worth a shot. “Now, give me a… Now, give me a handjob. Got it?”

“Yes.” That ‘yes’ sent shivers down Robin’s spine. Virion’s hand snaked down into Robin’s pants, and grabbed ahold of his member.

Robin moaned, melting at Virion’s hands as he began to jerk him off. The faster he went, the more Robin bucked his hips.

This was what Robin had wanted all along; Virion’s touch. He never knew why, but he craved intercourse with Virion ever since he got to know him. Virion pumped harder and faster, and Robin groaned. 

“N-Now… jerk m-me off while fingering me… got it?”

“Yes.” Now both of Virion’s hands were at work, one pumping, the other around the back. Virion inserted one finger into Robin’s asshole, then two… Robin’s eyes widened at this sudden feeling of pleasure, and he would’ve collapsed if Virion hadn’t been there to hold him up.

He was getting more adventurous. “Now… finger me and - ah... - and suck my nipples, got it?”

“Yes.” Virion lifted his hand from Robin’s cock and instead played with one of Robin’s nipples, while sucking on the other. Jolts of pleasure ran through Robin, pleasure he’d never felt before. Virion licked and sucked at Robin’s nipple while thrusting his index and middle finger inside of him.

“Mmmm….” Robin struggled to give another command over all these intense feelings, but he managed to sputter, “Now… get behind me and fuck me, got it?”

“Yes.” It was happening. Robin was going to get his wish.

Robin pulled his lower clothing down and bent over, putting his hands flat against the wall to hold himself up. He gasped when he felt Virion’s tip enter his asshole. It was really gonna happen. Everything was for this moment...

Suddenly, he heard a loud gasp. He looked behind him swiftly, pulling Virion out of him. There stood Chrom, Lissa, and Tharja. Chrom and Lissa were horrified, and they couldn’t take their eyes off the scene in front of them. Tharja just watched in disbelief and amusement.

No. It was over before it could even begin… no… 

Disappointedly, Robin whispered, “Now, put your clothes on, got it?” to Virion as he pulled his own clothes on frantically. If they hadn’t walked in, everything would've kept going. And he would be getting fucked by Virion, just as he always wanted.  


“I’m terribly sorry, Chrom! Oh my gods… I shouldn’t have been doing this here… I’m really, really sorry!”

Chrom couldn’t speak, he was so shocked. Instead, he and Lissa left and didn’t look back.

He couldn’t believe he got caught by his best friends performing sexual acts with Virion… what would they think of him? Is he a slut? Or a whore? Robin was completely embarrassed. He was now fully clothed, but felt uneasy as Tharja’s eyes never left him.

“So that’s why you wanted the spell.” Tharja smirked and approached Virion, who was still under the influence of the spell but thankfully was now fully dressed. Robin blushed more than he already had been, and sneered.

“This is my business, not yours!”

Tharja looked at him with evil in her eyes. “Ah, not that I’m judging you on your preference.” She was referring to Virion.

“Oh, shut up! You don’t know the half of it!” All Robin could do was think about how this was Tharja’s fault. She probably lead Chrom and Lissa here in the first place.

“Is that any way to talk to a lady?”

Robin rolled his eyes. “You’re no lady I’ve ever seen.”

Tharja laughed, and then turned around to leave. “At least I’m not the one who gets turned on by Virion.”

“Shut up!!” Robin yelled as Tharja walked out the door.


End file.
